The present invention relates generally to the field of computer programs and in particular, to a new and useful computer software program, method and system that creates a data visualization scheme that allows a viewer to quickly and accurately appreciate and assess the nature and interaction of the data.
Throughout human history, many schemes have been used to display data. From the use of hieroglyphics to list grain stores on clay tablets in ancient Egypt to the computer generation of animated graphs and charts, there has always been a desired for accuracy and ease of understanding. To date, however, the tabulation and display of data has followed the same basic tenet of collection and presentation in a list, graph or chart of various types.
In view of the ever increasing amounts and types of data that are displayed to viewers in the business, scientific, engineering, medical, political, social, and other arenas, a need exists for a unique scheme for visualizing data that quickly conveys the essence of the data to the viewer.